nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BastardRoyale
Welcome! :P Bucu 14:50, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :I suppose we met before, Royal Bastard? By the way: new users are not supposed to go reverting as they like. 14:59, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Why do you think you have met him before? Pierlot McCrooke 15:11, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::He also has a stad-account. --`OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:11, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Wikia acoounts are on every wikia Pierlot McCrooke 15:12, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::I know, but ye don't edit on every wikia. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:13, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Just asking I noticed that you are socially engaged and thus was wondering if I could persuade you to join the CPL.nm? No urge as long as you know that you are are welcome. If you should be interested you can read our party program here or perhaps check the small overview on the main page. Greetz, 16:22, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :I am not much interested in politics, to be honest. But I let Philip Bradly-Lashawn join that party, okay? :) BastardRoyale 17:08, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Just asking: how do you join a political party? Do I need to send a mail or fill in an online form? BastardRoyale 17:09, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, if you're not interested in politics it is perhaps better not to join. We try to be an active and motivated party. The character can join, but he wont be able to vote when we make a decision (only users can). You don't need to fill out a form or anything alike, just add the name at the list of members. 17:25, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I havent't got much interest in voting, I just like to write and expand articles. How do you like King Arthur III of Lovia so far? I will nominate it for Featured Article. BastardRoyale 17:27, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :It has everything a good article needs to have. I'm certainly supporting it. I have one too (Lovian Museum for Modern Art) and as you will notice I love lots of images. 17:33, June 11, 2010 (UTC) : :Thanks! Perhaps you could find and add some images for me? I cannot upload them at the moment. If you see any errors in the article (about Lovian history and all that) then please say so. :) BastardRoyale 17:43, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll check it tomorrow. I'm going to watch some television know (we have elections this sunday). 17:49, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Changing history? Hey, welcome in Lovia . I need to speak to you about your recent edits. I very much welcome your enthusiasm: that's what Lovia needs. Nevertheless, I am not very happy with your "changing of history". We have a basic rule at Wikination, and that is that we must all respect "the Lovian context". That means that you cannot change our course of history all on your own and that you must stick to our islands, our cities and towns, etc. A very normal and good rule, I think. You changed King Arthur III's entire bio, and quite drastically. By giving him sons and all you try to change our course of history. That's not what we want, I think. So please, if you plan to do something like that, discuss it first. You can make huge and magnificent biographies (we really like that!), but not on people whose lifes affect our course of history. You see? I'll have to revert the whole illegimate son story: we cannot allow users to invent stories that undermine our monarchy... Imagine if we all did it . What you may do, and that's quite fun in itself, is make a movie of this story. A sort of "fictionalized account of Arthur III's life"; perhaps even presenting it as if it were true, without affecting his real bio. 06:41, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :It saddens me to learn the king dislikes my writings. I really tried my best to make a great biography for Arthur III. I just thought it would be very nice to let such a great king die all alone, never having known love, and childless. So I invented the story of a forbidden love, class differences, and two illegimate sons he loved dearly. As they are born out of wedlock, they and their decendents can never take over the trone so actually history does not change at all. Neither one of the sons has any ambitions in that direction. The king greatly liked his nephew and found in him a suitable (an legitimate) heir. So history does not change; the sons and their children are left out of the line of succession and all is well in Lovia once again. BastardRoyale 07:13, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Why not make a compromise? Like the King had a brother who had a bastard son who then became father to you? 07:19, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::@BR: I do not dislike your writings! You have written a hell of a nice biography there. But I think you will understand it is not doable if we let every user write everybody's bio, right? I find it nice of you to think of Arthur's wellbeing and all. I propose we make a nice story of it: perhaps a book and a movie? 07:21, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Or an urban legend? Like the escape by the heir to the throne of the Russian tsar? (which didn't happen) 07:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Does that have something to do with the Anastacia story? (I'm not good at Russian history) 07:27, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yep, people thought she and her brother Alexander escaped the execution by the NKVD. Their bodies weren't in the family grave and for a long time people assumed they were hiding in Paris. Later on, their bodies were discovered on another location but as always rumors don't die as easily as they come to live. 07:35, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Aha. I'm not too familiar with the story or Disney film, but many people seem to be. When I meet somebody, and I tell them my name is Dimitri, there are always people who say "Like in Anastacia?" 07:36, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, I have seen it once. I think it is one of the better Disney productions because you actually feel sympathy for the bad guy too. Raspoetin is a very interesting character for both historians and novelists. Of course Disney had to throw in lots of stupid stuff like talking bats and demons and such. They even left the NKVD out. :-( 07:46, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Poor little Anastacia and little Alexy... the poor boy also had some sorta discease, didn't he? Back on topic: can we think of some sort of deal here? It would be a shame if all the article would be thrown in the gutter, basically. And how about the king´s horse Bucephalus? Is that okay? BastardRoyale 08:19, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::The horse thing looks fine to me. What do you think of the idea to make him a more distantly related nephew? We could keep the rest, I reckon. 08:26, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Why a nephew? Why not the sons - they are born out of wedlock and they are not in the line of succession because of that. It was a tragic love story of a forbidden love, a marriage that was never meant to be. It is much more beautiful then any "distant relative"-story could ever be. Again: they are nót in the line of succession. So history is not altered at all. BastardRoyale 08:29, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Look, it's like this: we are willing to accept your whimsical biography changes. If you don't like them, there are only two options left: :::* you make a movie, book or urban myth of it. :::* we get rid of the additions. :::It's up to you. Please cooperate a bit. 08:32, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Whimsical? Thats an insult. And can you just explain to me why you cannot give the old man his sons? I would love to cooperate with the community, the thing is that yesterday, all was fine and Medvedev liked my writings and now it all has to go. It feels like all the work has been for nothing. BastardRoyale 08:40, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::I explained you before: because that's changing the course of history. We have done that in the past, but only when the creator of the articles and the leading figures in the field agreed on it. Just like Medvedev, I like what you wrote, but we cannot accept every contribution because it is nice and well-written. Do you understand that? 08:42, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You, as the creator of the article, are 'the leading figure in the field', right? Or is that Medvedev? If you would agree with my changes, then all would be fine. I understand I cannot act on my own, but when you would agree then there would be no more problems? What does the rest of the community say - some user I noticed removed the UC-template from the article saying: 'it is a good story' or something, I believe. BastardRoyale 08:46, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Pierlot did indeed. I'll explain you a bit how it works: if I want to do something about the article Malipa, I'd contact Yuri, because he made and maintains it. If I want to change the article about the Liberal Democrats, I must get permission from the Liberals, because changing party programs is of course no option. If I want to build a huge shopping center in Hurbanova, I would first contact User:Ooswesthoesbes, because I know he made the entire town and still cares about how things are down there. 08:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I understand your point. What I need is the permission of the one who started the article. In this case that would be you. I did not know this policy when I began writing, if I would have known this I would have contacted you first and asked for your permission and some feedback (so that I would not make any historical errors). Now it is to late: I did not know that policy and I have written the article(s) already. Let me ask you: will you give me your permission for the sons? I am asking you politely for your permission, as the creator of the article. That would save us all a lot of trouble. In the future, I will ask first, then write! Can we agree on this, please, for peace's sake? BastardRoyale 08:58, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I'm not the kind of mister nice guy. But I suppose I could be for once... Well then, good, you may. I'll take a look at the article, check for tiny mistakes or so, and you can go on with this thing . Alright? May I then at least ask you to include that the son(s) made very clear not to be interested in inheriting the throne? It would cause some Constitutional problems - and I don't like that. Alright? 09:01, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thank you for your kindness! I already included the fact that the sons have no interest in the trone - and no rights either, since they are bastard sons. I said that from the beginning, to prevent any drama from happening. I am very glad with this solution! In the future, I'll contact you first before I start editing, okay? BastardRoyale 09:03, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Please don't think we are all dictators over our "own" articles, but there is indeed a certain unwritten thingy that we don't drastically change articles from someone else's domain. I'm glad we can leave this behind . 09:06, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::So am I. I am a 'live and let live' type of guy. A bit like Archie Bunker (just kidding bro)! :) BastardRoyale 09:08, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Citizenship 09:06, June 12, 2010 (UTC)}} *Philip Bradly-Lashawn *Male (last time I checked) *A farm somewhere on the countryside (need some help with that) Hope this helps! >>.<< BastardRoyale 09:24, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :You'll need to buy a house somewhere in a neighborhood, town or hamlet. Otherwise I can't put you in the register. 09:27, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, what I am looking for is a farm on the countryside somewhere in Lovia, in a nice little village with pleasant inhabitants (nice, simple and humble country folk). Is that possible? BastardRoyale 09:32, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Train Village has some residences in the fields. And so does the great NC neighborhood Long Road. Hurbanova is probably the most rural place. 09:58, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hurbanova it is then! I hope I have enough money to efford a house. BastardRoyale 10:01, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sure, no real money required . Just make sure you add your name somewhere on the map of Hurbanova (or one of its neighborhoods). Just replace "FOR SALE" with your name, and tell me the address. 10:04, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Done. The adress is 16 Oceana Sidestreet. BastardRoyale 10:09, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Seeding for World Tournament Just go to the page and make 8 groups by picking a team randomly from each pot. Make sure you're very unbiased... we wouldn't want Lovia in an easy group now would we? *wink wink* If you don't feel like it I'll do it myself, but as you are the sponsor... Semyon Edikovich 13:31, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Tax Room As our new Chief Government Expenses, you are asked to help out the Department of Finance in the [[Talk:Department of Finance/Tax Room|'Tax Room']]. Thanks. Percival E. Galahad 11:10, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :That sounds awesome, Chief Government Expenses! It really does, I'll go ahead and take a look at that Tax Room then. BastardRoyale 11:17, June 18, 2010 (UTC) You're back! Fancy buying a house in Novosevensk? Semyon E. Breyev 10:23, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I already own a house, but I guess I could buy one. Philip Bradly Lashawn could just aswell own two houses! ;-) BastardRoyale 10:25, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering... are you and Philip Bradly-Lashawn the same? Because Philip is a member of the CPL.nm, but his name is written in italics, and that means it's about an invented person, so can I make the font normal instead of italic? Jon Johnson 16:00, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :He is me and I am him. BastardRoyale 16:01, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, then I'll remove the italics Jon Johnson 16:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Is there anything I could do to help our party? BastardRoyale 16:05, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::well, If we vote on some internal ideas, you can vote, and if you have ideas for bill, laws or amendments, contact me, Yuri or Alyssa, we can maybe propose it, and if you have any ideas to promote our party, don't wait to start with it, because walden is really growing, we aren't enemies but people need to know that our party still exists Jon Johnson 16:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I may have some ideas. lemme think about it ! BastardRoyale 16:13, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Explain Jon Johnson 16:19, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I was thinking of something cultural. Maybe upload some artworks of "working class heroes"? And award the hardest workers (miners, teachers, writers) of our nation with USSR-like medals? BastardRoyale 16:50, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::"Crush the Capitalist Beast'' BastardRoyale 17:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC)'' ::::Awarding sounds like a very capitalist thing. In my opinion, rather than award somebody something for his good works, we ought to think about their welfare, education for their children, a future. That doesn't come in awards, I've learnt over the years. 19:36, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Awards are only a short time benefit. We indeed need to think on the long term, we need to provide a general system of welfare, do you understand? Jon Johnson 20:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :I have a fun idea: why not hand out an award to those who oppose emancipation and oppress others? Like use reverse-psychology to educate the people; all will say 'why does that ****er get a reward for hurting others?' which is in fact a reflection on capitalism. 08:48, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :I like that idea! It could be done using your communist website. ;-) BastardRoyale 16:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah CPL.nm.com use to be huge! But then died out quickly I think yuri posted like 6 postd at the begining of June or the end of May and then Chairmen Meow "Went Fishing" with his paws! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) To bad, it sure looks nice! I suppose its very much work to keep a website active all by yourself. BastardRoyale 16:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes I should know I run Lovia-now but it isn't very now, now-a-days! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Statistics Hey there, I'm preparing our very own really big Lovian survey and right now I need some basic data. Could you please give your age, nationality and a word best describing your religious and political stance. I need the IRL-data, if you wish not to publicize any of these I'll understand. Thanks. 11:49, September 9, 2010 (UTC) In real life I am 18 years old, Dutch, Roman Catholic and rightists. BastardRoyale 11:55, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Check this out If you like historics people, you might like Theodor Bergman, an interesting guy. Finished I did the George Bradly-Lashawn , and you might like to see this pag Victor Kaput. :Well done! And I already noticed your newest spy-related article (and movie) and I have to say I love it! BastardRoyale 08:51, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations I'm very proud to see that you actually won in Sylvania (for the deputy post). The Party is glad that we have broken the royal dictator! Seems like we have a good and fully working party! Yours Truly Comrade Jon JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 11:04, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hehe ^^. 12:51, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Stories Sorry i could'nt answer you about the stories of King Arthur. I've been busy but i think now I can do them. Horton11 15:36, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :I am terribly sorry for my late reaction. BastardRoyale :No problem, you can check it out here! Horton11 You did a terrific job, Horton, you really did. BastardRoyale 12:11, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your support! I would like to thank you for your support JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 19:18, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :It was nothing. I know you would have done the same for me if I were running. BastardRoyale 12:12, January 11, 2011 (UTC) You left, are you back now? Are you? Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:52, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :I still check the site every once in a while. I just didn't log in untill today. Recently, activity seems to have been more or less restored and I consider that to be a very positive outcome. And may I congratulate you on your excellent Constitutional Reform? BastardRoyale 16:54, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I got the talk started, Timemaster wrote the final copy, you should stay around for voting for the CPL.nm, as I am prime minister for the CPL.nm Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:59, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :I'll stick around, trust me. If not, then at least I'll be back in time to vote for my red brothers and sisters. :-) BastardRoyale 17:01, May 29, 2011 (UTC) In this case only yuri and I left, but with our new 100 member congress there be more diversity. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:06, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :It sounds great. With a 100-people congress, is there any chance of me making it into congress after all? I mean, it wouldn't make any sense if the prominent members of a party (such as me and Frum) where surpassed by newbies you'll make up. Also: the Line of Succession is in need of an update, am I correct? All the more reason for me to keep watching the current events. These are exciting times for Lovia. :-) BastardRoyale 17:08, May 29, 2011 (UTC) BastardRoyale, if you resign you and your lines from the line of succession, there will be no updating. However, if you do want to be in the line of succession, feel free to add your people. The LoS is now absolute cognatic primogeniture (search on wikipedia). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:52, May 29, 2011 (UTC) @Royale - It's actually the "fake users" to be in congress to fill those spots like frum, finally he can speak for gay rights. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:58, May 29, 2011 (UTC) And you can also put real people in. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:14, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :I guess, since the commies would also include Alyssa & John. The Master's Voice 18:15, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Votes We need you red brother! Vote for me and yuri! and then for somone else, Mr.Timemaster deserves it it wroter our state reform you liked! Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:47, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, consider it done. BastardRoyale 14:25, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I think Marcus was referring to me (William Krosby) not The Master's Voice (I. G. La Blaca). I wrote the reform. My character name is William Krosby. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:08, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :I don't mind at all! The Master's Voice 16:18, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah xD But Marcus was referring to me, not him. xD —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:19, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :In the, there can only be one master. This town's two big for the both of us, Sheriff. The Master's Voice 16:21, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I sympathise with your sockpuppetry, but isn't it a bit morally questionable to vote with each? --Semyon 17:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I too suspect somthing may be up, but in the mean time i meant to vote for Mr.Krosby, and you messed up on your vote for yuri. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:57, May 30, 2011 (UTC) His..Majesty? If this guy was the first son of King Aurthur III...why don't we just try and have him come back and take the throne? -Sunkist- (talk) 22:35, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :That would be... interesting It'd be purely ceremonial, I assume? The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 22:38, May 28, 2013 (UTC) ::It would be hard for him to return since ^He's already here XD we just call him the firs consul of rome :P Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:36, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :::It might be quite cool actually to see him as the king. He'd probably do a good job of it. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 17:22, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Would be nice to see someone active on the position for a change... after years of Dimitri doing nothing at all. On the taxpayer's bill. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 17:23, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::Lovia needs a king who shows his face. Who does not hide from his people but communicates with them, is among them, fearless, active and hard-working. If you believe I could be that King, who am I not to try? I am, after all, but a humble servant of the people. And when the people call upon me to serve as their king, I would never dare insult them by refusing to do my duty. BastardRoyale (talk) 12:46, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Sylvanian Residency Due to new State Laws, I am required to ask you to give me information so that you may be given Sylvanian Residency which is now required to stand and vote in elections in Sylvania, these include: *Election of Governors *Election of State Councils *Election of Local Councils To obtain Sylvanian Residency you must give me the following information: *All your legal residences in Sylvania the date you began living in them *Your name Thank you for your co-operation. ''- From the Governor of Sylvania, Lukas Hoffmann Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:50, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Oceana State Council Elections 2013 As a citizen and inhabitant of Oceana, you are entitled to vote for your favourite candidate during the State Council Elections. Voting ends on October 14th. --OuWTB 15:03, October 5, 2013 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 3''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''3 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 16:36, February 17, 2017 (UTC)